The haunted dreams
By Iamarepeater . Idea by Princess Kitty Cast and who they are here: Iamarepeater (From his eyes) (Neighbour of Crazy Dave) Dr. Zomboss (Cameo) Crazy Dave (Main protagonist) Cactus (Discovers the problem) Princess Kitty (Neighbour of Crazy Dave) Repeater (The plant who finds Princess Kitty) All the other plants (supporting characters) Story: Location: Zen Garden Crazy Dave: Oooh. Maybe Phonograph plus Bug Spray would work. Sunflower: Nooooooo. (She doesn’t need both) I just want music! CD: Wabby Wabbo. (Adds water and fertiliser to the mixture) All the other plants: Relax Sunflower, he’s just crazy but he’s sensible. He won’t give it to you. Sunflower: Oh. (Not convinced look on her face) Later on when it’s Night-time. Location: Crazy Dave’s bedroom CD: Bedtime! (Sleeps in his bed after drink a nightmare tablet made by Dr. Zomboss) (In his dreams, Crazy Dave saw himself in the Zen Garden. He saw Sunflower and went to her when suddenly, she screamed at him.) Sunflower: DAVE! HOW DARE YOU GAVE ME THE MIXTURE! The rest of the Plants: YEAH! HOW DARE YOU! CD: Uh-oh! Better leave! (Leaves Zen Garden and goes to the main street) Princess Kitty: How dare did you mess with my Garbage Bin! Now I had to clean up my bin again! CD: Maybe Iamarepeater would be nice. (He goes to my house and this happens) Me: Dave! Did you take my ingredients to make chocolate Taco? CD: NOOOO! Back in reality CD: NOOOO! (He’s still sleeping) Sunflower: What’s that noise? Cactus: Must be coming from Dave’s bedroom. (The plants go to Crazy Dave’s bedroom to see him in a terrified mood) Cactus: Dave? (No respond from Dave) He must be trapped in a nightmare based on his expression. Repeater: I think he thinks we hate him, based on his expression. Cactus: Then Repeater, find the dream emulator. I think Princess kitty is holding on to it. Repeater: Ok. I’m on it. Later on, outside Crazy Dave’s mansion Repeater: Now where is she? (Sees her just beside the trash bin) Ah! Princess Kitty (runs towards her) PK: Yes Repeater? Repeater: Do you have the dream emulator? PK: I’m about to throw it away. It’s old and broken. Repeater: How would it have worked? PK: "This" dream emulator, which a person can enter someone else's dream using a dream traveller helmet while the main helmet is worn by the person sleeping. Repeater: Then it must be used now. PK: Why? Repeater: Crazy Dave is trapped in a nightmare right now. PK: OK. I better find Iamarepeater. He can fix this broken machine. Later on, at my mansion ground PK: Iamarepeater? Me (Was watering the lawn): Yes PK? PK: Can you fix this? (Shows me broken dream emulator machine) Me: Yes but when do you need this? PK: Within an hour. Crazy Dave’s having a nightmare right now. Me: Then I need the plants’ help. PK: Ok. A while later PK: Here they are. (Shows the plants) Me: Ok. Let’s get going. We got to fix this as fast as we can. Go for it! 50 minutes later Me: OK. The emulator’s done. Let’s hurry to Crazy Dave’s room. A while later, at Crazy Dave’s bedroom CD: WABBY WABBO! (He’s being frightened in his nightmare) PK: So who wants to wear the dream traveller helmet? Cactus: Me. PK: Ok then. (Puts dream traveller helmet on Cactus’s head) Me: I already attached the main helmet to Dave’s head. I had to remove his pot. The machine would not have been able to detect otherwise. Ready to activate the machine? PK: OK. It’s ready to fire. Cactus, fall asleep. Otherwise, it won’t work. Cactus: OK. (Sleeps) (Cactus, who is sleeping, finds her mind going through some weird tubing and wiring until she ended up where Crazy Dave is.) Cactus: Dave? CD: AHHHHHH! It’s cactus! You hate me for sure. Step back! Cactus: You’re being ridiculous here Dave. CD: NO! You’re the ridiculous one! Cactus: Oh no! (Then she hears my voice in here head) Me: Cactus? Cactus: Yes, Iama? What are you doing here in my head? Me: Swing your spiky arm on his rump. It should wake him up. Cactus: Ok. (Does what I say) CD: OWWWWWW! (In pain) (Then, Crazy Dave wakes up sickly) CD: Owwww… (Groggy feeling. He then sees all of us in his bedroom) Wait, did we just meet? All of us (except for Crazy dave): Oh no. He forgot who we are. Me: And I doubt he’s kidding this time. I think it is amnesia. Dave, do you know what happened? CD: (Groggy feeling) Who’s Dave? Me: (Shocked) His amnesia is even worse. The plants: Oh no! What should we do? To be continued??? Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics Category:Fanfics